


Blame It On The Night

by Raden



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destruction, Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raden/pseuds/Raden
Summary: During a guild celebration, Laxus makes a pass at Gajeel. Both drunk off their asses, who knows what they will get up to, but it sure isn’t going to be innocent.





	1. Chapter 1

The guild was lively with excitement; everyone was celebrating for reasons that not everyone could fully recall. Keeping true to their reputation, guild members partied relentlessly. Most were drunk, but some sipped their drink sensually. 

In a lone booth at the back of the room, Gajeel was watching the chaos that his new guild family was causing. 

Even Makarov had joined in on the fun.

As he sipped his whiskey, a large body slid into the seat next to him. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was; the scent gave it away immediately. _‘Lightning.’_

“ _Tsk._ What'd ya want sparky.” 

“Can't I sit here and have a chat with a fellow guildmate and friend,” Laxus asked innocently.

“Last I checked, we weren't _friends,_ and you never considered me a guildmate,” Gajeel stated.

A low laugh from his unwanted companion followed.

“It may be true that you're no guildmate of mine, but you are not a _friend_ to me.” Laxus purred as he ran his hand up Gajeel’s thigh. 

A cold wind ran down Gajeel’s spine. “Move your hand before I do it for you.” He growled.

Instead, Laxus inched closer as he massaged Gajeel's leg just above the knee. 

“Oh come on Gajeel, you've never thought about it.” Laxus teased. 

“No, not ever,” Gajeel said firmly. He couldn't bring himself to look at Laxus.

The blond pouted, “Not even when you’re horny and alone.” Rubbing even closer to Gajeel's groin. The sharp intake of breath pleased him. 

Gajeel tried to move away, but Laxus caught his arm in time. Pulling him back and holding him in place as he tried to torture the man further. 

He began massaging the pierced man's groin through his pants until the blond heard him moan. 

_‘This brute_ **_will_ ** _be mine.’_ Laxus thought.

Massaging him further, Laxus leaned in to nibble on Gajeel's ears and neck. 

Laxus continued until Gajeel's breaths became shorter and groans more frequent. 

Glancing downward, Laxus noticed the protruding bulge in the Dragonslayer’s now tight pants. 

Gajeel had his eyes shut tightly the entire time; the blond couldn't help but think of how cute he thought it was. 

“Let's get out of here,” Laxus breathed into Gajeel's ear.

Whether it was the alcohol or the list talking, Gajeel nodded his head and followed Laxus.

_*_ **_At Laxus’ Apartment_** _*_

Laxus pulled Gajeel inside, pinning him against the wall to trap the younger man. 

Looking into the other man's eyes, Laxus could see only lust and frustration. 

Leaning in, Laxus covered Gajeel's lips with his own. Ignoring the resistance, the blond ground his hips into Gajeel's bulge. 

When the pierced man could no longer hold back his pleasured moan, Laxus took the chance to slip his tongue into Gajeel's mouth. 

Another eventually joined the lone tongue exploring the cavern that is Gajeel's mouth. It was becoming a war of dominance that neither would cease to end. 

The frenzied grinding of the two bodies and the clashing of lips and tongues seemed like they were trying to swallow one another. 

_‘I’m gonna cum if we keep this up.’_ Laxus thought to himself. _‘Better move this along.’_

Sliding his hands slowly down Gajeel’s torso, Laxus grabbed hold of his belt buckle and yanked hard. Pulling away from Gajeel’s pierced and eager tongue, “I wonder what else you have pierced.”

When the belt finally came free, it didn’t take Laxus long to lower down to a squat, taking the other man’s pants down with him. 

Unsurprisingly, the Prince Albert piercing on the head of the tanned man’s twitching cock only further encouraged Laxus’ raging hard-on. The blonde bowed his head, licking from the base to the head, making sure to give tender licks to each vein of the pierced man's cock. 

Gajeel, having not experienced the joys of a warm and wet mouth on his cock in a long time, couldn’t contain himself. With each tender lick of Laxus’ tongue on him, he knew he was coming undone, and he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Reaching the head, Laxus swirled his tongue in a circular motion, flicking the piercing in a testing manner to see if it’d evoke a reaction. Gajeel was shaking, barely managing to hold back his voice. Only allowing low whimpers of pleasure to escape when he couldn’t contain it. 

Hollowing out his cheeks, Laxus slowly took Gajeel inch by inch, managing to get nearly every aching inch of the other’s manhood into his mouth without gagging. 

“Holy fuck !” Gajeel growled, grabbing a fistful of those short, spiky locks.

Humming, Laxus began to bob his head, eager to make the other man feel such pleasure and more. Boy, was he right. A chorus of moans filled the room. 

Gajeel wasn’t taking such pleasure as well as he hoped. He wasn’t going to be somebody’s whore, but he _needed_ more.

Getting a tighter hold of those short spikes, Gajeel pulled back his hips and thrust roughly back into the hot wetness of the lightning dragonslayer’s mouth, looking at the mess that was Laxus between his harsh and quick thrusts. It should be illegal to look that obscene. 

Laxus’ cheeks were flushed pink, eyes glassy from built up tears that did not shed and mouth wide around Gajeel’s cock with droplets of drool and precum slipping from his mouth. That look of utter submission did nothing but spur him on. He knew he wouldn’t last any longer, so he was going to enjoy it before cumming into Laxus’ heavenly mouth. 

With Laxus thrusting relentlessly, the tanned man’s grunting seemed to overpower all noise in the room. The quiet sounds of Laxus being gagged by Gajeel’s lengthy cock being a close second. 

“Oh fuck, gah, Laxus !” Buried balls deep, Gajeel’s cock was touching the back of Laxus’ throat when he came. A death grip on the blond’s hair to ensure he couldn’t move from their current position. 

Hot cum was dripping down Laxus’ throat, and from their predicament, he couldn’t move to swallow any of it. Nor did it seem like there was an end to the cum filling his mouth. 

Finally, with his post-orgasm haze over with, Gajeel released his hold on the blond, allowing his softening cock to slide out of the blond’s mouth as he moved back to settle leaning against the wall. 

With his mouth now free, Laxus licked around his mouth and lips, swallowing all of the cum, not minding the aftertaste. His legs were tingly as he stood, letting the blood circulate to his legs. Gajeel and himself stood chest to chest. Close enough to hear each other breathing. 

“Don’t even think that this is over princess. We’re just getting started.”

Gajeel didn’t even have time to speak before Laxus was manhandling him off his leaning position against the wall and towards the bedroom. He somehow managed to stumble out of his tight leather pants before a hard shove had him on his back with soft silk sheets beneath him. 

It wasn’t that Gajeel wanted to be dominated, normally he wouldn’t, but the predatory way Laxus was looking at him was unbelievably erotic. He could feel his still soft member twitching to life again just from that look alone.

Pulling his top off, Laxus crawled on top of the iron dragon slayer; setting his legs on either side of the man’s hips, grabbing his jaw to stick his tongue in Gajeel’s mouth. 

Letting their tongues mingle, they let their hands freely explore one another’s body. Running their hands over each other’s abs, muscly biceps to their shapely chiseled jaw. 

Running his hands up Gajeel’s pierced biceps and down towards his wrist, intertwining their hands firmly before pinning Gajeel’s arms above his head dominantly. The action sent a shockwave throughout Gajeel’s body, as precum formed on the head of his cock. 

“Ready for round two so soon? Let’s see how well you take a good rimming.” Laxus commented angrily before standing up and ferociously grabbing Gajeel’s two-toned legs, pulling the other man until his ass was at the edge of the bed. Squatting down, Laxus pushed Gajeel’s thighs back so his knees were on his chest. Finally, while looking Gajeel in the eyes, Laxus leaned down to take a few licks of the other’s anus, carefully gauging the man’s reaction to the foreign stimuli. 

Gajeel could not believe it, the wet sensations from Laxus’ tongue felt strange, and yet he was trembling with pleasure. Without even realizing it, he was pushing his ass back into the other’s face, wanting more, needing more. He didn’t have to do more than push back, Laxus was already licking his ass as though it was a delicacy, leaving the other a shaking sack of muscle. Without warning, Laxus experimented by plunging his tongue into the pierced man’s ass, passed the tight rings of his anus. 

“Gah !” Gajeel exclaimed, “The fuck ya doin’ Sparky, that ain’t a play toy.” 

Pulling his tongue out of Gajeel’s ass, Laxus growled a replied, “Not like you were complainin’. Now just shut up and take it like the bitch you are.” Not knowing if the comment would get a rise out of the temperamental man, Laxus’ continued to lick and gently fuck Gajeel’s ass with his tongue. 

_‘What the fuck did that little cunt just say to me? I’m nobody’s bitch, least of all that arrogant fuckers.’_ Gajeel thought to himself, growling lowly. _‘If that’s how he’s gonna play it, then he’ll fucking work to get me off this time.’_

Reaching to push on the blonde’s head, Gajeel said, “It ain’t a pussy you’re eating out. If you’re gonna eat my ass, do it like you mean it ya fuckin’ prick.” 

Not needing further instruction, Laxus “dug in.” Spearing his tongue in and out of the other’s ass, and pulling out his tongue only to swipe it around the other’s asshole with equal fervor. Watching over the curve of the tanned man’s ass, the blonde saw the effects of his exertions. Pleasingly the other man had gone from a trembling wreck to moaning wantonly, pushing his ass back lewdly and grinding into Laxus’ face to urge on the other man. 

Feeling his cock twitch in approval, Laxus thought to himself, _‘He ain’t gettin’ off just yet. We haven’t even gotten to the best part.’_

Smacking Gajeel on the ass as he stood, Laxus undid his pants and kicked them off to a corner of the room. Relieved now that his aching, erect cock was finally freed from confinement. Grabbing his dick with one hand, he gave it a few tugs, while reaching for a clear bottle of lube with the other.

Gajeel, having looked up just as Laxus stood, now had a full view of the man’s raging erect cock and god was it fucking long. _‘Fuck. Even I’d ride that cock, if I were a chick, even with the prick it’s attached to it. Definitely one of the more impressive dicks I’ve seen.’_

The bed dipped as Laxus kneeled at the edge of the mattress, bottle in hand and a lustful gaze focused entirely on Gajeel’s sprawled out, naked body. Sitting back on his ankles, Laxus poured some of the lube onto his fingers, spreading it evenly over his digits before moving his hand down to Gajeel’s ass. Rubbing the other’s asshole lightly with his lubed fingers, Laxus slowly began to push one finger into Gajeel’s anus, gently fingering the man with it before adding a second one to scissor the pierced man open. 

Gajeel had never known what it would feel like to be full, to have something wedged into his ass and being fucked with it repeatedly. The submissive position was enough to deal with as is, but to be fucked gently like a woman was too fucking much. Out of pure frustration from the slow-paced fingering, Gajeel grabbed Laxus by the throat and pulled the blonde’s face close enough to his own that they could feel each other’s breathe on their faces. 

“Look you cunt, if you’re gonna fuck around with my ass, then at least have the balls to fuck me properly. I’m not some chesty whore you picked up at a bar, so stop treating me like I’m gonna fucking break!” Gajeel growled, only to have Laxus respond aggressively by adding a third digit and quickly spearing Gajeel’s ass with all three at once. The pace soon went from sensual and gentle, to fast and rough. And without even realizing what he had done, Laxus hit Gajeel’s prostate dead on, causing the man to arch off the bed, still having a tight grasp of Laxus’ neck and squeezing tighter from the jolt of pleasure, moaning in ecstasy. The receptivity of the man’s body and the pleasure of being choked while erect spurred the blonde to change the angle of his fingers to continually hit the man’s prostate, efficiently using it to milk him. 

Gajeel had become a filthy mess by the time he screamed out, _“Fuck me already!”_. Splatterings of his cum were all over his chest, his eyes watery from crying out of ecstasy and a heavy coating of sweat and saliva layered his body. When Laxus pulled his fingers out of Gajeel’s ass, the man whimpered at the loss, already used to being stuffed. Being too turned on to wait for the pierced man to beg for his cock, Laxus slathered his cock in lube and lined it up with Gajeel’s anus, looking straight into the man’s eyes as he promptly pushed into him up, not stopping until he was balls deep. The other grunted in pain, yet ground his hips down onto Laxus when he stopped thrusting. 

Just as Gajeel had been while being fingered, Laxus too set a brutal pace for sex, fucking into Gajeel’s ass as though he were drilling for oil. Hitting the pierced man’s prostate relentlessly with his cock, making the other scream out his moans and beg for more. Having such a brutal pounding on his prostate, he hadn’t even realized that he’d let go of Laxus’ throat. To keep some control, Gajeel had wrapped his legs around the blonde’s hips and began moving his hips to match each of Laxus’ harsh thrusts, taking his cock as deeply as he could in his ass. 

Even gaining some of his control back, Gajeel wanting more and yet he didn’t want the sex to stop, he needed to feel that orgasmic sensation more. In a fit of lust-fueled rage, Gajeel unwrapped himself from around Laxus and gave the man a hard shove, knocking him to the side of the bed and onto his back. While the blonde was momentarily too stunned to move, he used the opportunity to his advantage. Climbing on top, Gajeel grabbed the other’s cock and impaled himself on it. Not even waiting to adjust to the new position, Gajeel began setting a merciless pace, lifting his hips upward only to have the tip of Laxus’ dick remaining inside him before promptly dropping down again. 

“Is that all,” Laxus looked at him questioning, breathing labored from pleasure, “Come on Gajeel, choke me.”

Laughing maniacally, Gajeel complied. “You’re my bitch now,” he replied dominantly, squeezing slightly tighter to make his point. Laxus could breathe just enough to stay conscious, but not enough to prevent the dizziness. Gajeel started riding him again, slamming his ass down onto Laxus’ cock and grinding roughly into him. The way Gajeel was riding him hit the other man’s prostate perfectly with every motion and Laxus could feel his cock sinking impossibly deeper into Gajeel’s ass. Grasping onto Gajeel’s hips tightly, Laxus thrust his hips upward to meet Gajeel’s every movement. The pace was equally brutal on both their bodies, but the pleasure was rewarding enough. 

Just as Gajeel was about to cum, Laxus shoved him off and wrestled him into a doggy style position. Snarling possessively, Laxus quickly got himself up onto his knees and thrust into the other man. Yanking Gajeel up by his hair, Laxus wrapped the ravenous locks around his fist, enjoying the hissing noise it resulted in from the pierced brute. The submissive position was doing a lot for Laxus; letting his cock drill Gajeel’s ass and getting the smaller man to praise him in between moans and curses were both spurring him on. 

Thrusting like a mad man, Laxus could feel his balls begin to tighten, and from the practically screaming moans coming out of Gajeel’s mouth, he was about to cum soon too. Placing his hands on either side of Gajeel to hold himself up, he lowered himself to have his chest against the pierced man’s arched back. With one motion, Laxus licked a long strip up Gajeel’s neck while he reached underneath him to tug on the younger man’s cock, earning himself a loud groan in return. 

Gajeel had been so distracted by the overwhelming pleasure he felt that he didn’t even notice when Gajeel laid himself on his back until the other man’s hands and mouth were on his body. With every stroke of his cock, he thought he would cum right then and there. With one last tug, Laxus removed his hand from Gajeel’s cock and repositioned himself back onto his knees before grabbing hold of Gajeel’s hips and thrusting hard and deep into the other man. Giving Gajeel a few hard smacks on the ass in between thrusts, Laxus tried to focus on anything other than the tightness of the iron dragon slayers ass clenching around his cock. Gajeel grunted in response, but as Laxus switched began to fuck him roughly to his climax, he began to moan like a wanton whore. He was too blissed out to even care if it woke the neighbors. As their climaxes were fast approaching, Laxus drilled the other man’s ass to the point where he saw stars and relentlessly continued doing so until he emptied a load of cum into the other man’s ass, while Gajeel painted the sheets with his cum. Slowly and gingerly, Laxus slipped his cock out of the smaller man, a bit surprised to see Gajeel immediately drop down into the mattress, too tired and worn out to hold himself up any longer. 

Not realizing how much the sex had taken out of him, Laxus collapsed on top of Gajeel, barely catching himself in time to stop himself from crushing the pierced brute. Remaining on top of Gajeel’s sprawled form, Laxus enjoyed his after-glow before rolling onto the opposite side of the bed to sleep off the rest of the night, with Gajeel falling asleep soon after.

  



	2. Chapter 2

_*_ **_The Next Morning *_**

Laxus had risen first, taking the time to lay beside the man he’d fucked the night before and admire his work. The long, raven-haired man was covered in hickeys and bruises, proof of the phenomenal sex they had the night before, and fuck did he want to do it again. The sight of the smaller man marked as though he belonged to Laxus only made the blonde want to fuck him senseless all over again if only to see the other man come undone and beg for his cock. 

Taking the time to assess the damage, Laxus noticed that they’d broken the bed. Springs were coming out of the mattress, the bed frame was slanting from the three broken legs, the headboard was broken in the center, and the sheets were ripped to shreds where Gajeel had grasped them in his fists and torn them apart while he fucked him. Not to mention that the wall had been badly damaged from having the headboard smashing into it for most of the night. 

Despite wanting to know how the rest of his apartment had faired, Laxus remained in bed, wanting to enjoy the view of the smaller man naked and unaware in his slumber of Laxus’ creepy antics. Eventually, the pierced man began to awaken, slowly opening his eyes only to bitch about the sunlight. “Why the fuck is it so bright in here?” 

Chuckling lightly to himself, Laxus sat up slightly, using his elbow for support. “Mornin’ princess. Is someone bitchy in the morning?” Laxus exclaimed mockingly. 

Gajeel’s eyes narrowed at the other man, his only reply being, “Fuck off Laxus.” Sliding out of bed, Gajeel moved slowly around the apartment to collect his clothes, limping slightly. Once he was finally fully dressed, Laxus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “You sure you don’t wanna stick around for round 2?” Laxus whispered in his ear seductively, while moving his hands down towards Gajeel’s groin. 

Shrugging the blonde off, Gajeel started heading for the door limping even more so now, “I better get to the guild, you know how jobs are. The best are gone first. And you know how Mira is.” Swinging open the door, the iron dragon slayer left, waving to Laxus absentmindedly without turning back. 

Laxus could only grin like a Cheshire cat, knowing the other man was about to walk into the lion’s den. Mira would spot that limp he had a mile away, and boy would she use it to her advantage, especially when it comes to match-matching and gossip. Throwing on some clothes, Laxus headed out after the other man, not wanting to miss the reactions of his guildmates to Gajeel’s prominent limp.

**_* At The Guild_ ** _*_

“Oi, hey, does anybody know why Gajeel’s limping?”

Several whispers began to form around the odd behaviors of the iron dragon slayer, even more so with his limp. 

Having overheard the strange comment, Natsu asked to no one in particular, “Yeah, what’s wrong with iron-head?” 

Chuckling to himself, Laxus spoke up, “Hey Natsu, why don’t you go ask him?”

Strutting over to the booth where Gajeel was sitting, the pink haired dragon slayer didn’t even realize that he’d been set up for something. “Gajeel, what’s with the limp, you get beat up or somethin’?” Natsu asked, utterly oblivious to how rude moronic it was. _‘Well, he’ll find out soon that it’s a big mistake to call a man weak or call him out for shit like that.’_

Gajeel jumped to his feet, pushing the table nearly to the other side of the room as he did. “Oi, flame-brain, what did ya just call me?” Grabbing Natsu by the collar with his fist ready was all it took. Suddenly the whole guild was in a fight, but it was nothing unusual, fights had been started before over much less. Except this time, Laxus had the satisfaction of knowing that he not only caused the fight, but he conquered the iron dragon slayer in more ways than one. 


End file.
